The most fundamental primitive is the rule, which implements the logic to continuously evaluate conditions and initiate actions. For example, a rule may watch the state of a system disk and report an error when the disk usage goes below a certain threshold. Another rule may monitor the CPU utilization and report an error when the utilization crosses a certain threshold. In a typical monitoring system, both rules would run simultaneously. In traditional rule-based systems, rule statements are interpreted or compiled into a machine code sequence and the system makes calls to a runtime library on a piecemeal basis as the statements are executing synchronously. More specifically, if the rule requires that a value be compared against a limit, the rules engine will tend to use computer resources to evaluate the whole rule statement. Moreover, where a plurality of rules are involved, which is the typical scenario, traditional systems execute the rules sequentially, placing an enormous burden on system resources where thousands of rules needs to be processed.